Truth is betrayal
by Zumiez
Summary: What are you to do when the boy down the street is insane, his mother is like your best friend, your boyfriend is actually your best friend, your brother is who even knows what now, and life has been going completely awry since that night.
1. It Comes to This

**A/N: This is my Hannah fic, I have a Rocket Power one going too, it's pretty good check it out.  
In my profile it tells of my life and what goes down.  
This story, I hope will be a real hit.**

---

"Hi Mady." I said smiling. I handed her a small gift. "Hey Lucas." I said handing him a package a little bigger than that of Mady's.

"Hi Miwee." Lucas said hugging my leg. Mady stood there silently looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Aw, sweetie come here." Holding out my hand she jumped onto my arm and I picked her up. Lucas sat on the ground now playing with my toes. He was so adorable. I loved how he acted around me.

"Hi Miley." She grinned and kissed my cheek. "What'd ya get me?" She bounced a little in my arm.

"Hmm, I don't know Madylyn you have to open your package and find out." Smiling she eyed the package with a promising look on her face. Nodding my head she tore into her package to reveal her favorite My Little Pony Cherry Blossom.

A smile crossed her face, she was grinning like mad. Sometimes I came next door and played with her My Little Ponies and her dog had gotten a hold of Cherry Blossom but she didn't tell her mother because she was scared. I had paid attention long and well enough to know how badly she wanted Cherry Blossom and I got it for her the second I saw it.

"Miwee, can I open mine too?" Lucas asked holding this present in his hands. I knew just how antsy he was to get his present.

"Oh, of course!" Grinning I watched him tear at the package.

"It's your car!" He howled staring at it. The small model of my car gleamed in its box at the three of us. The excitement glowed in his face. He really loved my car and loved going places with me. A light blue, nineteen sixty-nine Camaro was kept in a box away from a five year old who wanted to tear that sucker open and play with his new car. Grappling my leg he didn't leg go. "Thank youuu, thank you!!" He cried, the excitement ran throughout the entirety of his back yard.

"Hello Miley." Courtney said coming up to me. Their mother looked too young to be their mother. Her eldest son was in her wake.

"Hi Court." Smiling I waved with my free hand at her. "Hi Freddie."

"Hi Miles." Fred said smiling a little. He was a nearly a year Jackson's junior, and a full year my senior. He was only a year and five days older then me. His eyes gleamed at me, he had liked me for two years now. I had Oliver pretend him and I were dating for awhile because Fred scared me a little. Now, he was totally tolerable and he had gotten cute, but now I was actually dating Oliver funny as that is.

What's even funnier then that, Lily had dated Jackson for awhile, now she is dating a guy named Brandon. Brandon is actually one of Fred's close friends and Jackson's brother from another mother.

"Miley, you're so sweet to get the kid's gifts." Courtney said grinning. She was literally stunning, such a pretty mother. Pretty blonde hair always tied up, olive colored skin, and a pretty smile. If her hair wasn't tied up it was just past her shoulders, and flared out at the edges. Her Italian heritage really did show through with her olive skin. It really brought out her light green eyes. The light green on the new Mountain Dew cans came close to her eye color, but hers' was a smidge darker. Standing at five feet and seven inches she was just my height. Cheeks were always of a light pink color and completely natural that added a glow to her face all around. A gleaming smile brought her whole act together, her teeth always glinted with a sheer whiteness and her lips curled just enough to make her seem soft no matter what. Clothing her bottom was a pair of Daisy Duke jean shorts, and her feet were bare of a shoe. Adorning her torso was the shirt I had gotten her last month. It looked really good on her. It was a light brown tank top with Jim Morrison with a microphone singing. The Doors was scrawled across the top in really, spiffy looking block letters. That was probably my favorite shirt I have ever seen I had the same one in a darker brown, funny thing I'm wearing it. My double life was filled with The Doors, I loved them so much. My father met Jim Morrison once when he had attended a The Doors concert when he was only eight. I knew all about James Douglas Morrison and I seriously loved his music. Courtney loved his music too, and we were always singing The Doors albums together, she knew I was Hannah I had told her not too long ago because she was a little suspicious of my voice. It was funny, it didn't change our friendship at all.

"How could I forget the twins?" I asked grinning. The six year olds had been my 'project' for two years. I've been baby sitting them almost every weekend when they all went out and Fred decided to leave too. I didn't even care about the pay anymore I loved watching the two. Still I was paid ten dollars an hour. Which brought me into about sixty to a hundred dollars I really didn't need the money at all, seeing as I'm Hannah Montana and my dad still had money from his days. The extra gas money was nice and the tips at restaurants were always easy to pay, but a lot of the money I gave to charities as both Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus.

"Oh, no one ever can." She laughed a little looking at the presents. "Don't you have Cherry Blossom already?" Courtney asked. The shock flew threw Mady's face when she realized what her mother said.

"Rutter chewed it." I said putting Mady on the ground. "Awhile ago and Mady was afraid to tell you, and I remembered to get her the pony."

"Aw. Madder's I wouldn't have been mad at you." Courtney said patting her daughter's head.

"Is Miwee watching us today?" Lucas asked as he zoomed his car across the ground, he had gotten it out of the package.

"Yes, Lucas. Freddie would but he's going somewhere with Jackson and Brandon. Brandon called Miley and said Lily was coming to your house along with Oliver." She smiled a little. Lily and Oliver were my two best friends, and Oliver was my boyfriend, which I don't even know why. We act like friends, we've kissed and made out but we did that before we were dating. Basically, I guess you could say we aren't dating. Courtney loved Nikkie and Brandi though. Nikkie was dating Jackson but everyone knew she liked Oliver and she could have him if she wanted. Brandi was someone to look out for me but she was an amazing friend.

I still think Courtney is one of my very best friends. Yes, she was a mother, and was more then twice my age but I came to her for everything. Even things I haven't told my brother, my friends, or my father. She knew everything about me, I guess she was like a mother to me and that's why I was so close to her.

"Car ride?!" Lucas said jumping into the air. His fists pumped up and down.

"I guess we can go get some ice cream from Waltz, if you guys would like that." I said grinning at Lucas dancing in pure excitement. I eyed Courtney waiting for her approval, she knew me all too well.

"That's just fine Miley. Be careful." She cracked a smile. "Vamoose now, we must head out." She said ushering us towards the gate exiting her house.

"Wait Miley, I have to go to your house too. Come on Lucas." Fred said crouching down for Lucas to crawl onto his back.

"Alright." I replied opening the gate with Mady in my right arm.

"Hey Miley could they sleep over at your house tonight and maybe have Fred over too? It's supposed to storm tonight and I'm not sure how late we'll be out. I don't want to worry about my kids." Courtney said. I turned around and smiled at her, this lady amused me I knew what she'd be doing tonight.

"Of course, Court. Just call my cell when you get home so I'm not worried about you." Smiling I winked at her as a joke. She laughed a little I loved that, we really were like best friends.

"Thank you Miley. And have a nice dateeee Freddie." Courtney said in a taunting voice. It wasn't a date it was a hardcore party they were attending. If they came home drunk or stoned I'd tell dad and Court. That would be funny.

As we walked alone to my house, which was about a five minute walk, I sang songs with Mady, like the alphabet and Stupid Girl.

"Miles, why must you sing?" Freddie asked as we came closer to the house. Turning to look at him, I took every detail in about him. Ugh, I hated that he was cute but he scared me. He was really secluded most of the time at school, but he did hang with Jackson and Brandon. He didn't associate with anyone else really, except me on occasion and sometimes Nikkie. Usually, that was only to insult us though and I hated him for it, a lot. His hair always hung in his face, and was dyed jet black with dark blue streaks mixing in every so often. Pretty light green eyes just like his mother's; that were hidden behind his mop of black hair. But he had the stature of his father, six feet flat, and unremarkably strong. Muscle ripped up his arms, legs, and stomach. This guy was unbelievable, he didn't even look strong, but man was he insane. Tripp shorts covered his legs, covered in chains and red stitching. A light blue shirt covered his torso and it read, 'Linkin Park', in black lettering. It was his favorite band and one of mine too. Eyeliner graced his eyes and blue eye shadow lined just below his eyeliner. I loved the way he looked with his eyeliner on. It looked so deep, so threatening and I liked the turn on. To everyone he was seen as the gothic, emo kid, and I guess that's what he was if you wanted to label him, but he was a jock. He played football, soccer, and lacrosse. He didn't talk to people though, he just played to play, but damn was he good.

"Because I want to sing." I spat at him. I really hated when he started insulting me, and how he always spoke down to me as if I was inferior. I'm not and will never be inferior to him. He could hurt me badly but I never let him speak to me the way he tries, I got vicious with my words and he knew it.

"Well, stop I don't enjoy it." His voice grew with anger and I wanted to hit him in his nuts and just scream at him, but I couldn't let Mady or Lucas witness that.

"I don't care if you don't enjoy it. Singing and dancing are my life you do not order me what to do." Looking up towards him I waited for his eyes to get that evil look and I waited for him to start yelling again. This time he grabbed my wrist, and it hurt not only from his touch but from something else. "Don't touch me." I snarled ripping my hand from his grip. Mady and Lucas had no idea what was going on they just giggled at us, they thought it was only a joke. I literally thanked whoever that they were too young to realize that their brother was the way he was and what real fighting was and just how scary it was to be in one. I was so glad that they didn't have to understand real drama yet, I was so glad they didn't have to feel that pain.

He glared at me and I could sense it as I walked on with Mady in my right arm. His gaze slowly lifted, very slowly. Stepping in next to me his legs matched my stride. Eyes staring straight ahead an evil grin breeched his face and I hated the way he looked with that gaze. Sprinting up the stairs to the door I literally never ran that fast even with an extra forty pounds to carry. My body felt weightless, I didn't want to be near him. His feet stampeded up my stairs following right behind me, I was frightened. I don't think I was in his pursue I opened the door and put Mady down. I heard him shut the door right behind him, I knew I wasn't home alone, Jackson was here and so was daddy, Lily and Oliver would come in here soon too. Lucas was running around the living room with his car and Mady was in his pursuit chasing him with Cherry Blossom.

I felt arms wrap around me. I was in the air before I knew it, my flip flops crashed to the floor. A scream escaped my throat, what the hell was he doing? I didn't understand. His hands weren't gripping tight, they were loose. A feeling washed over me that he'd harm me. I had no idea what to do… or what he was going to do. What do you do in this kind of situation? Do you scream, cry, yell, kick, thrash? What, could someone inform me? I don't even know. My eyes were shut I was way too scared to look where was bringing me. His feet fell heavily as he carried me wherever. I was cradled in his arms like a baby now. Peering out one eye I saw that look on his face that said' this is it'. I didn't know what he was doing. Another scream tried escaping my throat but it didn't work it was only a whimper.

---

A/N: What's going to happen guys?  
I already know. MWAHAHA.  
I'm writing my third chapter now.  
Tell me things you want to hear  
Please and thanks!


	2. Movies and Pizza

**A/N: Okay you guys should know I don't own Hannah Montana.  
I do own any character I create.  
Well, have fun with this chapter.  
Read and Review.**

----

He placed me gently on the couch looking down at me almost with sadness in his eyes, it was a soft look but a hard one. His eyes roamed to my left arm and he shook his head in disgrace, "I knew it Miley." He said glowering at me. Okay, so Courtney didn't know _everything_ about me. This was the only thing I had yet to tell her about. My eyes pleaded him not to say anything. I scooted across the couch so I was propped up against the arm of the couch. He sat next to me and a frown seemed to be permanent on his face, I didn't know what to do.

"Sorry." Was all I could say. His elbow was propped up on my knee, and he looked back at me, apologies were nothing.

"Be sorry for yourself, not to me you screwed up big time Miles and I should tell your father and Jackson." Fred gave me a sorrowful look.  
A gasp escaped Jackson's throat. He hadn't seen my arm but I knew he heard what Fred had said. What the hell was Jackson going to do? Was he going to come over here and find out what was wrong? Was he just going to leave it? Fred got up and left it at that, Jackson didn't question him, not yet at least. Fred just shook his head and I knew the look that'd be in his eyes, 'don't question it.' Together they went to Jackson's room to wait for Brandon I assumed. As if on cue, Brandon, Lilly, Oliver, Nikkie, and Brandi rushed through the door. Lily scooped up little Mady and Nikkie grabbed Lucas. They smiled at the two little kids, who couldn't adore them?  
"Hey Miley." Brandon said. I didn't even turn around. I guess Oliver followed them too, I didn't really care at all that he had gone with.

"Jackson's room." I retorted staring at the blank TV screen. I guess it'll be a girls' night in, for the most part. We had to get food and stuff. It will be fun tonight.  
"Miles! It's a movie night!" Lily said grabbing me up and dancing in circles with me and Mady in her arms.  
"We've got to go crazy and rent!" Nikkie howled as Lucas pulled her hair.

"And get popcorn, pizza, soda, and everything else!" Brandi screeched clapping her hands together.  
"Then what're we waiting for?! Let's get into the Camaro." I grabbed my keys from the coffee table and checked my back pocket for my cell phone it was there good thing too. We always packed five or six people in my Camaro, we were only going down the road.

"Yeah, we best hurry before it storms." Lilly said running out the door with Mady, Nikkie following with Lucas, then Brandi, and finally me shutting the door as I went out. Lily was already situated in the back seat with Mady next to her, Lucas next to her, then Nikkie crawled in. I swear I think she was as skinny as the twins but had huge hips. Lily was sitting shot gun, and I crawled into the driver's seat.

"LET'S GO!" I screamed revving the engine. Lucas squealed in delight when I did this. I pulled out of the long driveway and pulled my cell phone of out my back pocket. "Four on speed dial, its Mario's just say its Miley's movie night he'll know what I want." I said tossing my phone to Lily.

She pressed the button as I drove down my street. "Hey Mario's this is Miley and I'm having one of my movie nights." Turning on Flower Meadow Ave., a back way to the movie place I saw that stupid old tree filed with Cicadas, gross. I hung a right on Chelsea Road and pulled into the parking lot of MovieMania. Everyone climbed out of the car and piled into the story. I loved this place. It was always just the right temperature when you walked in and I loved how they organized the movies.  
All of us rushed to where to new movies were. Stomp the Yard. Music and Lyrics. Happy Feet. Norbit. I grabbed them all. Then looked at the next grouping over, it was new-ish released basically. Clerk 2. Grandma's Boy. My two favorite movies of all time. Then turning to the older comedy section I grasped Happy Gilmore, Billy Madison, Meet the Parents, and Meet the Focker's. Tonight was going to be so fun. Giggling we walked up to the counter, the boy was cute.  
Pretty blue eyes, short, spiky black hair and a cute smile sure caught my attention. He smiled at me, or well probably at Nikkie, she was gorgeous everyone loved her.  
"Miley Cyrus. 1-754-186-5943" I said even before he asked for my name or phone number.

"Astounding no late fees." He said as if it really were a surprise. Each movie was logged into the system now, the ten movies. It amused me.

"Miwee!! Can we get this candy." Lucas said holding up two boxes of chocolate raisins.  
"Of course." I said putting them on the counter. Again that boy smiled, I checked his name tag, Andrew. Ugh, he was so delicious I wouldn't say that out loud in front of him though. He scanned in the candy too.

"Twenty-two dollars." He said putting the movies and candy on the counter behind him. I pulled out my wallet and handed over twenty-five dollars.  
"Get in the car kiddies." I said as they walked out to my car. My beautiful car, my life, my love, damn did I love that car.  
"Shit is that your car?" He asked eyeing everyone head to the car.

"Yeah, it's my life." I replied. I had Playboy Bunny locks put on it and they made me smile a lot. He handed over my three dollars for change.  
"Were those little one's yours?" I was a little I'm not sure baffled by the question. They were six, I was only sixteen. I'd have been ten if I had those two.

"No, they are my neighbors' kids. Mady and Lucas." I smiled, I loved those two kids they were so damn cute.

"They're cute." He said smiling. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and smiled.  
"Well, I best go before they scream at me." I said grabbing my movies and candy.

"Maybe I'll call you tonight when I get off." I waved a little bye-bye with the keys in my hand. Walking out the door I was jumping off the curb and running to the car. I was so excited. They knew I had talked to him.  
I rushed into the car and started it. I was bouncing with excitement. They all just laughed at me and I smiled. Truthfully I was enthused, beyond that really. The boys were always staring at Nikkie, never me. Nikkie was pretty though, so was Lilly, and Brandi. I guess I mean, I have to somewhat pretty everyone thinks Hannah's gorgeous. Do they think that of Miley Cyrus though? I wasn't really sure.  
"PIZZA!" Lucas howled from the back. He was so antsy for pizza, and I was so excited I almost forgot. I pulled out of the parking lot and went four parking lots down to find Mario's pizza place. I pulled into a parking space right by the door, looking from person to person I finally let my gaze stay on Lilly.  
"Fineeeee." She said getting out of the car, I handed her a fifty. Fifteen for the pizza then whatever to buy some juice and soda in those snazzy big bottles that we all love so much, okay maybe it's just me. Four big bottles in her hands and Mario in her tow with the pizza. Best Italian made pizza's ever.  
"Hi Mario!" I said as I pushed the car door open for Lilly.

"Hi Miley. Tell your brother and dad I said Hi." I loved Mario, he was so awesome he was my father's best friend, which made him almost like an uncle to me, and he had a gorgeous nephew.

"If I do that you've gotta tell Mikey 'Hi' from me." I said giving him a large smile, I loved that family.

"Where's Oliver, Brandon, Jackson, or Freddie?" He asked seeing all girls, except little Lucas, in the car.

"At home, getting ready for a party," Was my easy reply, stupid boys thought they'd find a girl there. I knew even though Brandon and Lilly were dating he'd still have sex with some girl, she didn't realize that though and never listened to us.

"Oh, they're losers." Mario grinned at me, "Well, you ladies and young gentleman get home before it starts raining." He said closing the door for Lilly. We all waved good-bye to him and headed home. In a literal sense I 'zoomed' down the road as Lucas would say, I was actually scared I hated being in my car during storms. Oh, I loved storms but hated being in a car during them. I was only about four minutes from home I wasn't _really_ scared, that much. I pulled up right next to the house and clamored out of the car to Lilly's side. I grabbed two bottles, handed two to Nikkie, and Lilly took the pizza in. Brandi carried Mady inside and Lucas ran full speed to open the door for us. Such a sweetie. The second my foot hit the floor it started raining, I almost laughed, but controlled myself.

----

**A/N: I bet you didn't expect that to happen with Fred.  
I bet you didn't. Hah.  
Will Andrew tie in with the story?  
Mikey?  
What going to happen at the party?  
What will happen at the sleep over?**

I love storms. Yayyyy.  
Well have fun and tell me what you want to hear.  
I kind of have a plan...  
I was inspired by a fruit gushers package.  
-Giggles-

Well review tell me what you want to hear!!


	3. My Brother

**A/N: So, this was inspiried last night when I got in a fihgt with my best friend.  
Trust me that was horrible.**

I hope you guys are enjoying this story.  
Anything you want to hear?  
  
----

"Miles, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jackson asked when he noticed I was home.

'Damn it Freddie.' Was the only thought in my head. I can't believe he told Jackson, no one was even supposed to know about this. "Yeah." His voice has come from a few feet behind me. Turning on my heels I walked down the hall where I knew he'd be in his room. I looked in at the four boys sitting on the floor. They looked at me in awe, I don't think they knew I did it, except the look in Jackson's eyes made me want to cry. He knew about his little sister. He knew what I was doing.

"Guys could you leave." They nodded. I watched them as if they were brainwashed. Their bodies moved in unison to the living room. I caught the look in Fred's eye as he passed me. I think it was apologetic, or maybe it was just the lighting that made me think that.

"Miley are you okay?" He asked still sitting on his floor. He looked up at me I could tell he was hurt.

I couldn't nod, I couldn't shake my head. I stared at him, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't cry. Somehow I ended up hugging my brother wrapping my arms around him, I felt the pressure against my wrist but I wouldn't let it faze me. "Jackson, what'd he tell you? Why'd he tell you?!" I cried my voice rang in my ears.

"Miley, calm down." He sat me next to him, why had Fred told him, I didn't want to deal with this. He'd tell dad and I don't want that at all because then everyone would know why I had started and why I had been gone those three days last year. I told Dad I was going somewhere with Court, she vouched for me I told her I didn't want to talk about it. I'll never want to talk about it.

He grabbed my arm and looked at the cuts covering my wrist no one had noticed they didn't need to. It was easy to be oblivious to it I wasn't a sad girl no I had the perfect life, no lives. The make-up had rubbed away a little, that's how I really hid them. The new cuts had shown through now and old scars we peering out. My family wasn't supposed to know about this.

His eyes pleaded to know why. "I don't want to talk about it." I ripped my arm from his grip. I headed to my room to recover the wounds that were now showing because of Jackson and the wear of the day.

I turned on my computer and turned LimeWire on. It was on continuous and shuffle. I clicked the first song it was In Between by Linkin Park. The words didn't really come to my mind. I didn't really hear them at all, but the next song I did. 'Wind Beneath My Wings, by Bette Midler came on. The words struck me full force. I sang quietly to myself as I put cover up on my cuts.

'_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.'_

The words rang so true and I hated that. Jackson was always in my shadow. In school and in my pop star life. To everyone except our Grandma he was hidden, but he was always there to let me shine and he didn't mine.

_'So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.'  
_  
That was true. He had all the strength to hide what no one knew. Jackson was diagnosed with depression once Mom died. He hid in my shadow, no one knew who he was but everyone knew who Hannah was and everyone knows who Miley is. I did have the glory in the family, damn it Jackson I'm sorry.

_'Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.'_

My brother really was my hero he was always there for me. He lifted my spirits when his needed to be lifted more. Truthfully I knew nothing about my brother's life except he worked at Rico's and that he was my brother.

_'It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.'_

I felt compassion for my brother I did love him. He was as good as gold. I have come to notice I would be nothing without him. I really hate this song and how I am only just realizing how important Jackson is in my life. In truth I will admit Jackson is really important in my life.

_'Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.'_

I wish my dad was like this with me, I wish he meant as much to me as Jackson did. Of course I love my daddy, he's supported me through a lot of stuff, he got my career to bloom. He wasn't there for me like Jackson was though. We used to talk about things before I meant Courtney, Lilly, Oliver, Brandi, and Nikkie.

_'Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.'_

Jackson, I wish I could be like you. As strong as you are, and as willing as you are. You'd give everything up to keep me happy, and I know you have. You boy are like my hero, the one who saves me from the scary monsters under my bed, the horrifying men in the night. You're like my protective blanket when things go awry, but why can't I tell you why I'm doing this to myself?

_'Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.'_

You do let me fly so high, yet somehow under Dad's radar. Jackson has helped me sneak in and out of the house so many times. I had only helped him one, I never helped him with anything he never asked though, I did. I'd call his phone and he'd help me get in the house. Damn Jackson you really are a good brother.

_'Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.'_

I think I have touched the sky with your support. I thank God, whoever or whatever that may be, for you being my older brother. I'm so glad, but I think I care too much about you to bring you into this mess that I've started. At one point I had been talking to Court about cutting and she said it's hardest to tell the ones you love. She used to cut, where she was younger all her cuts have vanished though. I couldn't imagine her cutting. At one point I think Jackson did cut, his arms were scathed with cuts he said he fell out of a tree. The Ugly Tree, I remember saying that. Damn how could I be so mean, I hate myself for it now.

I wiped away a tear that had fallen down. I pulled out a piece of stationery from the little box I kept blades and things in. It was probably the most obvious spot for me to put things but no one would think to look there, duh. Pulling out a pink piece of paper I thought of what I'd write. I bet everyone was wondering what happened to me. I remembered writing notes to Jackson when I was younger, we always wrote back and forth when we got into fights and we'd try and fix it. I still have every note he ever wrote to me.

_Jackson-- _

_I'm sorry I can't tell you what's wrong. I have a reason, I'm afraid of what you'll think of me and what has gone wrong this past year has devastated me. Please forgive me for what I've done, I know you care and I'm glad. You're the most amazing brother anyone could ever have. Thank you for your support. _

_--Miley._

Turning off my music I exited my room; I walked with the note in hand and slid it under his door. Walking into the living room all the girls' and little Lucas were watching Rugrats on Nickelodeon, I have seen every original episode of it and knew every single line, okay so it was an old obsession, I still loved watching it.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked sitting on the floor between Mady and Lucas.

"They left for the party, said they'll be back by two, said to tell your dad they're at Brandon's." Nikkie said throwing a piece of popcorn at me. I'm guessing they made some popcorn. I grabbed a piece of pizza from the table in front of me and munched on it. I loved Mario's pepperoni pizza, it was beyond amazing.

----  
**A/N: So it's really short.  
But it actually does tie into the story.  
I couldn't make it much longer or I'd lose my effect.**

Read and Review.  
Anything you wanted to hear?  
The next two chapters I kind of have planned out a little.  
They can change in a heart beat guys and gals.


	4. Truth is Betrayal

**A/N: This chapter wasn't even supposed ot be in here.  
But it was inspiried by a scary situation.  
So it's here.**

----

I sat there thinking for maybe ten minutes. Just thinking about what had happened. Fred had actually gained some of my trust and I believed that he wouldn't betray me like this. I figured maybe he'd just yell at me and check my arms daily or whenever he saw me. I never figured he'd rat me out to my brother.

_Truth becomes nothing but lies.  
Truth is nothing but betrayal  
Just in a happy present.  
Smiles all around do not hide  
What I have learned these  
Past few years.  
I betray my friends and fans  
I betray everything important.  
Only because the truth hurts  
So much more then a lie.  
**Blood.  
Sweat.  
Tears.**  
Nothing is savaged in this battle.  
Not a soul is let go.  
Not until everyone's broken.  
There's beauty in the breakdown.  
It's amusing to watch people cry  
It's funny to hurt people.  
But you aren't supposed to break  
A trust you have formed._

I trusted him to keep this one thing a secret. He said he _should_ tell my brother not that he would. I'm astounded that he broke it down like that. I had to deal with my brother knowing about my cutting. Stupid Jackson, the no good cheat wasn't going to help me. Maybe Fred knew that or maybe he let Jackson bug him and break him down.

He had to keep one stupid secret from Jackson, and he couldn't do that, no he couldn't save me from my brother. I don't know who I'm madder at right now. If the girls weren't here or I wasn't watching the twins I would surely have done something dangerous. Then again Fred wouldn't have found out and never told Jackson still I probably would've cut tonight.

My friendships have become lies and that is it, I can't be serious with any of these people. Lilly's my best friend and I don't want to tell her. Nikkie is amazing and she's dealt with this but she can't know. Brandi is too secluded to tell. Court might freak on me, I don't really know.

I realize that I love my brother, oh I do a lot but he's just so frustrating he'll tell dad everything and he just can't know. I won't be his baby anymore not the good girl who does nothing wrong. That won't be my innocence anymore I will have no right to that title, because I'm just a bad girl who does nothing right.

_I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry Jackson. I'm sorry Mom. I am really sorry that I failed you all so badly. My knees are on the floor, my hands in the air, please be forgiving of me I never meant to do wrong._

The thought raged through my head, I'm not sure why but it did and it just wouldn't stop. I know that I am sorry to all of them, but not Fred. He betrayed me stole the trust I gave him. I couldn't be anymore mad.

----  
**A/N: It's short.  
But this leads to a suspensful chapter.  
Or maybe two from now.  
I don't know yet.  
What do you want to hear?**


	5. What Did I Expect?

**A/N:  
Well here it is.  
You are welcome. ;D  
Read and Review kids.**

----

"Miley where's your brother?" My father asked as he walked in the front door at ten. What was the story? Dang it.

"He went to Brandon's with Oliver and Freddie. They might come back later or he might stay the night at Brandon's." The lie fell from my mouth with great ease I had gotten amazing at lying to my father.

"You better be down here to let him in." My father told me. I nodded we were sleeping down here anyways. For the last half hour we'd been watching an episode of House M.D. it was all of our favorite show. Mady and Lucas loved it too. Hugh Laurie was a gorgeous man. It was the 'No Reason' episode. The one where House is shot, Cuddy gives him Ketamine and he imagines an entire case. It was the last episode of season two, I had it on DVD. Both seasons, and season three would be in my hands soon enough.

"Who is better looking House or Chase?" Nikkie asked staring at the two. We all knew it was House, except Lucas poor boy was stuck here by himself.

"House." Brandi and I said in unison. Nikkie laughed she knew it was true. Mady giggled in amusement and nodded her head. Chase was attractive, but House had him beat even for looking older.

"Just the grungy look wins my heart any day." Lily said swooning over House. I think we all did, he was gorgeous I have to admit.

I watched my father disappear up the stairs and out of hearing range. "We should call Jackson, I don't want him out that late and driving home if this is going to get bad." Looking around at the girls they gave me this weird half smile, the lot of them. I was rather confused by it.

"Since when do you give a crap about what Jackson does? He said he'd be back by two it's only like ten thirty." Brandi said looking at the clock. It was actually ten eleven, but whatever.

"Okay fine." I said as my phone began to vibrate. Looking at it I didn't recognize the number. I showed the girls, they didn't know either. "Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone. Pushing the speaker button I set my phone on the table for the girls to hear.

"It's Andrew from the movie store." He replied.

"Oh, hey. What do you need?" I asked looking at the girls. They were crowded around the table, they all wanted to know what he had to say.

"I just wanted to ask you out on a date maybe tomorrow." The girls squealed then Lily hit me. Crap, I was dating Oliver, technically but who honestly cared. I'm certain Oliver is banging some random chick right now.

"Hey, that sounds great, she'll be there." Brandi said laughing.

"Hey, I didn't agree to those terms." I said but then laughed who the hell wouldn't agree to a boy like Andrew. "I'm kidding, I'd be delighted."

"I get off my shift at three tomorrow. I can pick you up afterward." That sounds fantastic. I told him my address.

Hearing noises in the background I got curious. "Hey where are you?" I questioned light-heartedly.

"Oh, I'm about to go into this party on 10th Street." He replied, all of us looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey my brother and his three friends are there. Do you know Jackson Cyrus, Brandon Drewskes, Oliver Oken, or Fredrik Kjinowski?" I was curious as to what these boys were doing.

"Oh yeah I know Jackson, Brandon and Freddie." He said, "Why?"

"Can you find them for me and text me about what they are doing? Then if it's not too much of a problem find out what Oliver is doing?"

"Alright, well I've gotta roll I'll text ya, promise." He laughed a little.

"Byeeeeee!" We all cried together.

"Bye ladies." He said laughing. I hung up my phone and we all laughed.

"Miley you're so lucky. He was gorgeous!" Brandi howled.

"Maybe he's got a brother." I replied laughing.

"A hott brother!" Lily said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh baby I hope so." Nikkie had her mouth dropped open and was fanning herself as a joke. Gosh I loved this girl.

"Man I wish we could be there." Lily said with a delicate sigh.

"Oh it'd be lovely." Brandi smiled and laughed again.

"Well, we can't sadly, but we can set up our bed and get our PJs on!" I yelled taking out a pillow and shooing them from the couch.

Nikkie tore at the pillows on the couch to reveal the pull out couch. It was big enough to easily lay eight, we usually had more people on there though. Mady and Lucas always made their on bed out of the couch cushions though and lay on the floor. I will never understand it but it's their choice. Lily and I went and grabbed every pillow and blanket from the closet and tossed them on the bed and I vanished to my room to bring out four more comforters and six regular blankets and as many pillows as it was possible to grab. Throwing them onto the floor next to the bed the girls all laughed. It was an extravaganza for the ages. Tossing down the comforters and throwing blankets about we set the bed up as nicely as possible and tossed the pillows on top.

Now for the best part of the night was getting into our PJs. Rummaging through my dresser I pulled out PJs Courtney had here for Mady and Lucas I tossed them the PJs and ushered Mady into the bathroom and Lucas into Jackson's room. Going back to my room I saw Brandi was already dressed in a pair of pink dance shorts and a pink tank top, Nikkie dressed in a pair of grey boxers that were rolled and rested on her hips with a light purple tank top, and Lily with a pair of lime green shorty-shorts and a pink and black stripped tank top. Well, looks like they were ready to get some slumber partying on.

"Miles do you have hoodies we can borrow?" Brandi asked politely.

"Well of course ladies, I'll bring some out once I finish changing." I pulled out a pair of purple shorts and a pink spaghetti strap tank top with multi-colored hearts on it. They had exited my room as I quickly changed into my outfit. Grabbing a tight pink zip up hoodie I pulled it on and zipped it about half way up. Hurriedly I grabbed four zip up hoodies, purple, green, orange and blue I ran out of my room and literally flew over the top of the couch in a front flip and landed on my butt.

I tossed Lily the orange one, Brandi the blue one, Nikkie the green one and handed the pink one to Mady. They all pulled them on and zipped it half way. It was now reaching eleven. Turning on Grandma's Boy it was a real turn around from this terrible storm. The rain was pelting the window and coating the streets in dangerous water. I hoped one of the boys would stay sober to drive home. It'd be nice.

"Hey guys where's my phone I wonder if Andrew ever texted me." I said searching the floor for my phone. Grabbing it from under the bed I flipped the phone open. There was two new texts, one from Jackson the other from Andrew.

Opening the one from Jackson it was what I expected it to be. 'Miles come pick us up we can't drive.' My fingers grazed over the keys of my Sync by Samsung and I responded back, 'I'll be there about midnight.'

Then I opened the one from Andrew setting it on the bed I read it over with the girls. 'Hey Miley Jackson and Fred were drinking pretty heavily, Oliver was screwing some girl named Miranda, and Brandon's in the back probably screwing some girl.' I had to hold in a giant laugh, I knew it all too well.

"Miley why would Brandon do that?!" Lily cried, boy oh boy she had no idea these days.  
"I don't know sweetie." We all hugged Lily and wiped away her tears.

"He's stupid hun forget him, and find a sexy boy." Nikkie said and that got rid of Lily's tears. Her soothing voice always made things better.

"We should all go to the mall tomorrow and find a sexy boy." Brandi said, laughing we all nodded in unison. A smile was back on Lily's face and we were all happier now.

"In an hour we have to go pick up the boys, who wants to drive with me because someone has to bring Jackson's car home." I looked about, I doubted any of them wanted to go out in this weather and I knew Lily was going to kill Brandon when she saw him.

"I'll go," Nikkie offered with a polite smile.

"Alright thanks Nikkie. Brandi, Lily, can you two make cake or something, or fries. I don't know find some bread and find some aspirin." I said thinking of the best ways to soak the alcohol from their systems. And we'll need quite a bit of water there's some in the garage I know." I was covering everything I could think of. I didn't want my dad to see them like this.

----  
**A/N:  
Well it's short.  
Do you guys want a chapter of whats happening at the party?  
Any crazy twists you want?  
I'll try and write it in. ;D  
Read and Review.**


	6. An Extravaganza For The Ages

**A/N:  
Well, this is written in all the boys perspectives at the party.  
;D  
Have funnn.**

----

(Jackson's POV)  
I pulled up in front of the lit up house and already I knew tonight would be insanity at it's best. We crawled from my car and headed towards the house, we all split once we got inside to join separate groups as if we had no idea who we had entered the party with.

The music blared everywhere, and girls in those sexy mini skirts were dancing all about, oh man this was going to be the life. Grabbing a cup of what looked like water, but tasted like Vodka I downed it. Slowly I started making my way with the girls. Flouncing, bouncing and showing off the moves I had hid for so long. Well, I guess from drinking I get kind of riled up and just you know go with the flow.

Grabbing another drink it looked nearly the color of beer but the way it tasted and slid down my throat, I'm going to guess it was Black Label. That really got me messed up but I kept dancing with those girls. Popping it you know.

It's gotten pretty rowdy in the last few hours, let me tell you and this music is starting to make my head throb. Not that I don't like the music of course it's more so I hate how loud it is, stupid drinking.

I saw Fred dancing not even two feet away, he was totally smashed, what a night this is for the living.

I've seen Oliver go into the back room four different times, with four different girls. Why I did nothing about it I'm uncertain; he is after all dating my sister. Although I'm not really sure they care about dating each other. More of a mutual thing, they were better off friends with benefits.

Brandon has gone back there far too many times. No idea as to what he is doing back there. Maybe just getting head or he's just pretty damn fast. Who knows.

I had texted Miley earlier and she said she was coming around midnight, it's almost midnight now, I hope she's okay.

"Jackson. Brandon. Fred. Oliver." I heard two voices call out. One I knew to be my sisters. The other was almost unrecognizable through my drunken stupor. The voice was softer then Miley's and I knew who it was.

"Over here Miles!" I howled, and hurt my own head from my voice. Walking over, more so stumbling I headed over to her and Nikkie with Fred in my tow. Nikkie looked astounding in her shorts and hoodie, wow she was hot. Oh, lord how could I be thinking of her like that.

"Where's Oliver and Brandon?" Nikkie asked Fred and me.

"In the back rooms we'll have to find them." I replied to her.

"More like Miles and I will." Nikkie replied. Miley nodded with that little attitude thing she has. Fred just looked on as if he had no idea what was going on.

"Jackson I'm taking you and Oliver home in my car so you can go get in my car, but lock it once you get in." I nodded slowly, she unlocked it from the house with the automatic button.

"I'm taking you and Brandon home." Nikkie said to Fred. "So go get in Jackson's car." I watched her smile cross her face, she was so gentle when she spoke to people. We began to walk to the cars when I heard her voice again. "Jackson wait!" She called out, with Miley standing on the front porch.

"Yeah?" I murmured looking her up and down again.

"Keys?" She said holding out her hand, digging in my pocket I tossed them to her and continued my journey to Miley's car.

(Brandon's POV)  
"Dude I can't wait come on Jackson go faster!" I howled from the back seat. I was so amped to get to the party.

"We're almost there, chill." He replied as he pulled onto the street where the house was. Pulling in front of the house we all piled out and headed in our own directions once we entered the house.

Seeing all the girls in the front I knew tonight would be a night for the ages. Oh, boy how I knew the perfection this night would bring.

Dancing up behind girls, then to their front, oh I knew how they like it. Grabbing their asses and what not they knew what to do.

"Want to?" This smoking, hot, blonde chick asked as she sipped some alcohol from a cup.

"Let's go." I said. I let her lead me so I could watch her body move. A short white skirt adorned her bottom, with a pink thong breaching from the top, and you could see the color through the skirt. Covering her torso was a bright pink spaghetti strap top and her hair was tossed in a messy bun. She was making me hot already. Pulling me into a dimly lit bedroom she smiled ever so graciously at me.

"You know I should have mentioned this before, but I'm not going to have sex with you, but I'll give you a BJ." She said getting right up close to me her hand already in my waist band.

"That's fine by me. I'm Brandon by the way." A smile crossed my face as her fingers gently traced over my penis.

"You can call me Blondie. But before I give you anything you gotta get me first ya know what I mean, or ya can pay." A smirk crossed her face, I understood.

"Works." I said already kissing her and we got into it. There was a bed and a futon; the futon seemed much more accessible and fun. Pushing her down slowly I was over her doggy style pulling off her shirt and undoing her bra quickly as I kissed my way down her chest. My lips were on her nipple and I kissed and sucked and licked and bit lightly, moving my way over to the right she pushed my head down. Well, so much for foreplay I guess. Kissing my way down her stomach I pulled down her skirt and thong to see a clean shaven lady beneath. She kicked off her skirt and thong and watched me closely as I kissed her gently on those luscious lips down below, this was obviously torturous to her, she may have been ready to kill me for it but she'd love it let me tell you. Pushing my tongue in gently at first I began to gain momentum as her hips thrusted downward into my mouth, edging in two fingers to add more effect I got her graced in ten minutes. She was on the futon panting and smiling.

"Damn boy." She replied sitting up, I simply smiled at her and nodded down towards my hard-on. "Of course." She said. She unfastened the button to my jeans and pulled the zipper down with her teeth to reveal my penis sticking out of my boxers. I saw her look up at me and give me that smirk again. This was going to be fantastic. Slowly she pulled down my pants and boxers, this was pay back from earlier but oh how patiently I can wait for something Lily never gave me. Lily always made me eat her out, and promised to give me a blow job, but still no blow job. Only a decent hand job once, because I had fingered her.

Her lips were set at the tip of my penis and slowly she let her head slide down the shaft, oh man a deep throater, damned hot. Oh, and her hand holding my sac, wow she was wise. Faster and faster her head moved up and down, oh how perfect this girl seemed to be. A good fifteen minutes passed and I knew I was close. Well, guess how close I was? I came right in her mouth, no warning or anything and she swallowed it all. How fricking hot is this girl?

"Damn." Was all I had to say. She nodded and put on her clothes and left. Quickly I pulled up my pants and boxers and headed back out to find another girl. Three girls followed in, more or less the same manner.

Back out on the floor I was dancing with this smashing brunette, Georgia I think her name was. Well, she was different.

"Come on." She said leading me into one of the rooms. Her lips crashed onto mine and onto a bed we soon fell. Her shirt and bra were off, as were her shorts. My shirt crashed to the floor, my pants came off, and off went my boxers and on a condom. Well, so the sex was great but those noises she made well it was hard to keep an erection. She sounded like an ape or something. It was disturbing. I was relieved when that had ended.

Four more girls like Blondie happened, then a less scary Georgia, and two more girls like Blondie and on my third well there was a knock at the door.  
"Occupied!" I howled using all my strength to say it. This girl wasn't great but she was okay I guess.

"Damn it Brandon!" I heard Nikkie's voice yell through the door. She opened the door and well let's say new Blondie doesn't know how to swallow.

"AH!" Nikkie had screamed followed by a horrified Miley. It's not like I bricked on her or anything but well some cum got on her. I pulled up my pants and did the fly and button. I apologized graciously.

"Brandon go get in Jackson's car we're taking you back." She howled pointing at the front door.

"Fine." I replied.

"You know I can take him home." I heard Miley say as I walked a little further.

"It's fine." Nikkie mumbled. I turned to see her wipe cum off her arm and face. It was utterly hilarious if you ask me.

(Oliver's POV)  
Walking into the house we split our separate ways. Well simply put sex is a grand thing if you don't get it often. Miley doesn't supply, she's more of a friend then anything so I doubt she'll care. She doesn't even like me like that, she likes Fred I think. He told me about her giving him a blow job, I don't exactly doubt it but I don't exactly believe it either.

So far there have been three girls; this is my fourth one of the night. Hey, she wasn't that hot but she was good. Oh boy and her moans were so sexy. I have no idea what her name is but she's having fun with this.

A knock came to the door. Oh, what the hell you're telling me they couldn't hear this girls' moans?

"Taken!" I yelled.

"Oliver Oken!" Was yelled by Miley, oh well then probably not a very good thing. Well, No Name I apologize for this. I pulled out of her and jumped off the bed quickly.

They opened the door, and well I only have my shirt on.

"Oh my god!" They cried together, they quickly covered their eyes and turned away. Quickly I got dressed. No Name was getting flustered so yeah I had to get out of there and fast.

"Hi ladies." I tried to be smooth, well tonight couldn't get much worse, huh?

"Shut up Oliver." Miley told me, I don't think she's actually that mad. We walked out the front door and at the sidewalk the two girls split. "Follow me." I said walking away. "I'll see you at the house Nikkie!" She yelled as we approached her car. Now I got it, Miley was driving Jackson and me home while Nikkie took Brandon and Fred home.

(Fred's POV)  
Entering the party we split our separate ways and well I didn't do much. Dancing with girls wasn't really my thing but once I downed some Black Label I was all over those hotties. I was unstoppable.

"Jackson. Brandon. Fred. Oliver." Well, at least until Miley and Nikkie got here.

"Over here Miles!" Jackson had howled, slowly in his wake I followed.

"Where's Oliver and Brandon?" Nikkie asked Jackson and me.

"In the back rooms we'll have to find them." Jackson had replied rather quickly.

"More like Miles and I will." Nikkie replied. Miley nodded with that little attitude thing she has. I just sort of looked past them, I didn't care what happened.

"Jackson I'm taking you and Oliver home in my car so you can go get in my car, but lock it once you get in." I watched Jackson nod and then I looked towards Nikkie guessing she was taking me back to the house.

"I'm taking you and Brandon home." Nikkie said to me. "So go get in Jackson's car." I nodded and headed out the door. Realzing now that tonight would be bad because of the stupid Oliver/Miley relationship, which I don't figure will be too bad, but the Lily/Brandon thing, oh boy that was going to explode.

----

**A/N:  
Well there it is.  
The next chapter my sister helped me decide what to do.  
;D  
It shall be rather good.  
I promise.**


	7. The Science Of Selling Yourself Short

**A/N:  
Oh, how this story has something coming to it.  
Well for now this is short.  
Read it, just wait til I post my next chapter.**

----

(Nikkie's POV)  
"Miley we have to jet." I told her as I slipped on a pair of running shoes that belonged to Miley, the storm had calmed only slightly, which made driving conditions slightly more tolerable.

"Alright. You girls' know what you're digging for right?" Miley asked indicating to Brandi and Lily who had to make some breads and fried food for the boys.

"You got it." They said together and chuckled. I watched Miley grab her keys from the table and we headed out the door.

I jumped into the passenger seat of Miley's car she looked a little scared to be driving in this weather, I mean I know she hates storms but it can't be that bad. She crawled into the car and turned the key in the ignition. The car purred into life with such beauty, the roar of that engine was so strong, this car was literally perfection.

"This is going to be one hell of a night, Nikkie. How are we gunna make it through this?" Miley asked backing out of the driveway and pulling out onto the street.

"I don't know, honestly." Nikkie retorted looking a little scared. Turning on a Simple Plan CD the two girls sang along on the way to the party.

"I hate taking this car out in storms." A grim look crossed Miley's face, twice the car has hydroplaned, nothing crazy but it had happened.

"I can see why honestly." Nikkie replied as they pulled up against a curb when they got near the party. Together they ran through the rain with their heads down and hoodies over their heads.

"Jackson. Brandon. Fred. Oliver." Miley and myself had called out once we entered the party. Boys' stared at us and girls' glared, oh what fun it'd be to find these idiots.

"Over here Miles!" Jackson yelled towards us as he walked with Fred in his tow. Jackson stared me down in one hell of a creepy way, it was not attractive.

"Where's Oliver and Brandon?" I questioned the two boys standing in front of me.

"In the back rooms we'll have to find them." Jackson told me, and how I knew this would be wrong.

"More like Miles and I will." I told the boys and Miley added her nodding with that attitude of hers. Then there was Fred staring on way beyond us, who even knew what he was thinking.

"Jackson I'm taking you and Oliver home in my car so you can go get in my car, but lock it once you get in." Jackson nodded slowly and I watched Miley unlock the car from the house with the automatic button.

"I'm taking you and Brandon home." I told to Fred "So go get in Jackson's car." A smile eased over my face, I was trying to be gentle with him. "Jackson wait!" I called out and waited for Jackson to turn around.

Turning around Jackson said "Yeah?" and looked me up and down once again.

"Keys?" I asked generously holding out my hand, he dug in his pocket and tossed them a little far but from my years of soccer and tennis it was an easy catch. I watched the boy's return to the cars and turned around to follow Miley back into the house.

"Now to find the jerks." Miley muttered almost under her breath. A smile caught my face, and I laughed a little.

"You know they aren't worth it right, and you got that date tomorrow. It's totally worth it all." I whispered as we headed to the back of the house knocking on doors awaiting a response from the voices we knew all too well. Knocking on the third door in we finally got a voice we knew.

"Occupied!" Brandon had howled, I heard effort in his voice, good lord I didn't want to know what was happening behind this door.

"Damn it Brandon!" My voice howled through the door and I pushed it open to find Brandon ejaculating and getting it on me. This couldn't get worse.

"AH!" I cried out in horror and agony, what is worse then this honestly?

"Brandon go get in Jackson's car we're taking you back." I pointed to the front door, this was sheer anger if you wanted to know. He apologized politely but I doubt this wasn't enjoyable to him.

"Fine." Brandon replied almost immediately. Which actually shocked me, he never listened to us.

"You know I can take him home." Miley told me. It was okay I couldn't do it.

"It's fine." I mumbled, and I watched Brandon turn around to see me getting his cum off my body. My face and arms had some on it, not fun if you ever experience something like this I'm sorry.

(Miley's POV)  
Finally we had gotten three of the four boys' out of this house. The fourth one though, I must admit is the most dreaded, stupid Oliver.

"We could just leave him here." Nikkie said with a slight grin.

"He's my best friend I have to take him back to my place." I knew Oliver was doing the dirty, but really it didn't bug me all too much, he was literally my best friend, not my lover. Nikkie tapped on the door, and from the sound of what was coming from the opposite side the dirty was definitely being done.

"Taken!" That voice was ever so familiar to the two of us.

"Oliver Oken!" My voice rang through the door, I was giving him some time to get off the girl.

I pushed open the door and well not exactly to my surprise but more so to my horror.

"Oh my god!" Nikkie and I both screeched to see Oliver only in his shirt, quickly turning our eyes from the scene, I think we're both traumatized now.

"Hi ladies." Oliver was trying his hardest to be smooth, and that just wasn't working for me tonight.

"Shut up Oliver." Miley told me as we walked out of the house and down to the sidewalk. Nikkie and I split once we got to the sidewalk. "Follow me." I said to Oliver when I had seen he stopped. "I'll see you at the house Nikkie!" I yelled and that was the end of our conversation.

----

**A/N:  
I apologize for how short it is, but the next chapter.  
Mwahahah.  
Actually I don't know.  
What shall happen?**


End file.
